1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy industry and more particularly to a mobile toy assembly that incorporates a firing mechanism in the body of the toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has provided a large number of variously designed mobile toys for use by children. The vehicle toys that are provided, are generally limited to a relatively few play options for the child. Since a child's span of attention is somewhat limited, the enjoyment value of a toy will increase proportionately to the variation of toy embodiments and functions. Thus, the prior art is always receptive to innovative toy assemblies that increase the number of play options available to a child.